You're Highness
by xXCorporal Yaoi 911Xx
Summary: A poor boy promised his father,"I promise I will be a prince, for you, father!". What if this certain boy made a prince fall in love with him? Will he still do what he promised or will he break it for love? Squalo x Bel Out Of Character!


**Disclaimer-**

**Me: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Varia *sobs***

**Belphegor: Ushishishi~! Don't need to cry... You needed to do it. It wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Me: *stares at Bel* JUST HEARING YOUR VOICE MAKES ME WANT TO OWN KHR EVEN MORE! *cries a waterfall***

**Belphegor: Sqaulo, we need to open the doors and the windows cuz there's gonna be a flood, I have a feeling there will be... On with the story while we get Yaoi-Specialist911 ready for the next disclaimer.**

**Pairing: Squalo x Bel**

**Note from Author: The characters might be out of character so if you don't like OC then push the back button. Enjoy! ^^**

You're Highness

Chapter 1

"Got it!" I yelled and jumped on my horse. "C'mon now, girl. Fran is waiting at home." I commanded my steed. She did what I said and galloped on the dusty road. "THERE HE IS!" A herd of soldiers yelled from a distance. "Faster, girl! They're gaining on us!" I commanded and on cue she sped up. "Don't let him get away, men!" the soldiers shouted as massive galloping sounds echoed through the woods. "Hide there." I whispered to my noble steed as I pointed to a secret pathway through the woods. She galloped to the path. The soldiers galloped past us and didn't notice us. "Stealing always gets me into trouble..." I sighed. "Of course they will chase you. You stole royal food from the Prince's kitchen." I voice explained. I looked up ahead and saw Fran leaning against a tree. "I told you not to go out!" I yelled at him. "I got hungry. Now, where's the food?" Fran replied. I took out bread from the pocket of my torn jacket. "Bread again! Why is it always bread, father?" Fran asked me. "Eat it or starve..." I grumbled. I broke the bread in half and gave him the other piece. He ate it all in one bite. "Here. You can have my piece." I offered. "But you haven't eaten anything yet, dad..." Fran looked up at me. "Just take it you little brat..." I smiled and tossed him the bread. "Thanks, dad." H smiled back and munched away. "It's getting late. Go to sleep, Fran..." I whispered. He went inside our tent and went to his side of the mat. I tucked him in. "Tell me a story, dad!" Fran yelled with joy in his voice. "Ushishishi~! Aren't you too old for stories?" I smiled. "I'm just 10 years old! I am not old!" Fran pouted. "Fine. What story this time?" I asked him. "The one about the boy who wanted to be a prince!" He cheered. "I told you that story a thousand times!" I told him, he crossed his arms and glared at me. "Okay. Once upon a time, there lived a boy who promised his dad, "I will be a prince someday, dad! For you!" The dad looked at him and raised a brow, "Why would you want to be a prince, son?" His son answered, "So that we won't be so poor anymore. Look at us! We live in the woods! When you're a prince, you live in a castle and everyone looks up to you and you have many gold and riches! I want to be like that for you, dad! So that I won't rely on you anymore... when I'll be prince, you will rely on me and say, That's my son! He is the prince!" . His dad chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, son. Whatever you want to be, I will always be proud of you..." His dad smiled. The following day, the boy's dad was killed. His dad stole food from the castle and was severely punished. "DAD! DON'T DIE! I WANT TO BECOME A PRINCE, REMEMBER! I WANT YOU TO BE PROUD OF ME! HOW WILL YOU BE PROUD OF ME WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!" his son cried beside his bleeding father. His father placed a bloody hand on his son's cheek and tears fell from his eyes. "Son, be what you want. Whatever it maybe, I will always be proud of you. My boy, you will be prince and I will be proud of you..." His dad's final words echoed through the boy's ears as he closed his eyes. "Dad? DADDY!" The boy cried and stayed by his dad till the next day. The boy packed his things and said, "I promise I will become a prince... for you, dad...". The end." I finished the story. Fran was crying again. "Don't cry..." I whispered as I wiped away his tears. "I want to become a prince, dad..." Fran whispered as he closed his eyes. "Me too, Fran... Me too..." I whispered and kissed his forehead. I went outside the tent and laid on the grass. I stared at the starry sky and smiled. "Hi, dad. How are you doing up there? Fine, I guess. I guess you're up there saying that you are proud of me but...I'm not proud of myself. I promised you I would be Prince. Ushishishi, until now I live up that promise ,yet, I am still that poor son you had." I whispered to the sky. I sat up and got ready for bed. Then, two strong arms covered my mouth. I struggled a bit, hence, I fainted.

I woke up in a dungeon. I struggled to stand but, alas, I was chained to the wall like a prisoner. "Well, seems like no eyes has finally waken up." A guard snickered. "Ushishishi~! You won't make me give up that easily!" I grinned. "Ohohoho! Really? Let see if your SON agrees to that!" The guard snapped his fingers and two guards came out of a door, holding Fran. "FRAN!" I yelled. "DAD!" Fran was...crying. "LET HIM GO!" I growled. "We will ask the king about it..." The guard snickered and signalled the two guards to let go of Fran. Fran ran to my cell and cried, "DADDY!" "Son. There is something I need to say to you..." I stammered. "What is it?" Fran asked me. "You... are not my son." I muttered out the truth. Fran just stared at me in disbelief. "I saw a bunch of guards taking a basket out of the castle and into the cold rain. I walked to it and saw a blue-green haired boy. He cried softly and opened its eyes and reached its tiny hands to me. I smiled and took it home. I named you Fran when you were 3. I couldn't name you a long time ago. You are not my son, Fran. You have royal blood in you and you belong here." I cried. Tears fell down my cheeks. "Everything you told me...was a lie?" Fran couldn't believe it. "Fran I-" I stammered but Fran just shook his head in disbelief and covered his ears. "I WON'T LISTEN TO A THING YOU SAY ANYMORE! YOU LIED TO ME! EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME IS A LIE!" Fran screamed and ran away. I hung my head low. I grinned as tears fell from my cheeks. "Is this it? I THIS WHAT YOU'RE PROUD OF, DAD! IS IT!" I yelled. "Stop crying! You need to see the king, now." A guard said as he unlocked my cell. He dragged me to the royal hall. I didn't care to struggle because... there is nothing to struggle for. My everything...is gone.

"PUNISH HIM!" A roaring voice yelled. The king wanted to execute me. "Yes, sir." The guards said and started walking away with me dragging behind. I looked back at the king sitting at his throne. Then, I saw...The prince. He had long silver hair and gray eyes. He was staring...directly at me. I don't know what is his game but, I looked away. They locked me up in my cell again. I hung my head low and silence took over. The silence was broken by the sound of someone running. The sound increased and it sounded as if it was headed for me. Finally, a man halted at the door of my cell. It was...the prince. "What are you doing here, you're majesty? It's late and you need sleep." I whispered. "VOI! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled. For royalty, he was very loud. "I'm getting you out of here!" He said and got out a key and unlocked my doors. He unlocked the chains on my wrists too. I stepped out of the cell. I stood in front of him stiff. "Aren't you gonna run like the others?" He asked me. Before I could answer, I fell into his arms. "VOI!" He yelled in shock...I think. "I...feel hot. My wrists are also bleeding..." I whispered. The prince placed a hand on my forehead. "YOU HAVE A FEVER!" He yelled and carried me on his back. "Gah! Isn't this too much, you're majesty?" I blushed scarlet. "VOI! You're job is to stay quiet!" He yelled. "It's also your job to stay quiet." I mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He yelled. "Nothing..." I said. We finally arrived at the prince's bedroom. It really was royalty. A chandelier hang above us. A grand bed was set in the middle of the room. Everything. Anything you can think of was in his room. He placed me on his bed. He got some medicine and bandages. He poured the medicine on my bleeding wrists. I winced at the action inflicted to me. After that, he wrapped bandages around both of my wrists. He got some warm water in a bucket and dipped a towel into it. The towel was soaking wet, he twisted it and let the excess water squeeze out of the towel. He placed it on my forehead. "This is too much... Why are you doing this?" I asked the prince. "Dunno. Guess it was out of love..." The prince smiled. "What was that?" I asked. He stiffened and answered, "IT WAS OUT OF KINDNESS!" I stared at him for a while. "You must be thinking that I am crazy..." The prince whispered. "No. I am actually happy. Thank you. "I smiled, weakly. He smiled back at me and laid beside me on his bed. "I forgot to ask what your name was..." I said in the darkness of the room. "Oh. My name is Squalo. Prince Superbi Squalo." The prince answered me. "What about you? I don't know your name either." Squalo asked. "Me. Ushishishi~!My name is Belphegor. You can call me Bel."


End file.
